Demon Hunter Danganronpa
by Noapte
Summary: A King without a Kingdom, A war Between light and darkness, and the Kingdom of Hope's Peak in a problem. A New School appears to teach it's students to do one thing: Hunt Demons and Demonic Beasts
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the new series**

**I'm just going to say this. Since this isn't my main series so it will not come as often **

**But I will enjoy writing it**

**So please enjoy reading it**

…**.**

**Chapter 1: Hope's Peak Kingdom**

…**..**

"Don't make a sound my babies" – a demonic woman with long black and purple hair and purple horns said to a couple of crying demon kids hiding in a closet - "Mommy what is happening?" – asked the older boy hugging his little sister – "Don't worry just don't come out. Mommy will keep you safe" – she said crying before closing the closet. The kids then noticed a purple light shining outside the closet.

They couldn't see anything… but they could hear everything outside the closet. A huge crash as the door was broke open. The loud noise of people barging to the room – "Queen of ruin where are the kids?" – they heard a man screaming- "They escaped!"- their mother lied – "shut up you bitch!"- they heard the man slapping their mother - "guy let's check inside the clos… ahh!"- he screamed as the purple light shone again – "My hand!"

"You won't touch my children!"- the queen screamed – "well then let's instead enjoy you"- said one of the men maliciously, the kids then heard a ripping sound – "what you are doing?" – they then heard their mother with fear in her voice- "you maybe be the queen of ruin… but you are damn pre…" – they then saw a blue light and heard a thump hitting the floor

"Sir!"- they then heard all the men said – "men control yourself. We are not beasts" – the man said calmly – "so have you found the children?" – he asked, and the men kept silent – "so they are in the closet?"- he then said. Both of the kids then heard how someone dashed to the front of the closet – "I won't let you touch them"- the queen screamed just on the other side of the door – "Move!"- the men ordered – "I won't… I won't let you touch …."- but then the kids saw another flash of blue and then heard a close thump as something fell on the floor. With another shine, they heard something like glass cracking, and not long after the door opened 

"Lord Mordred we found the two kids" – an older looking demon said as he saw the kids – "bring them to me" – the demon then pulled forcefully the two children by their arms… the older one's eyes widened as he saw then limp almost naked body of his mom dead on the floor – "MOM!" – he cried loudly as tears of fear and panic came from his eyes. Lord Mordred then got close to both the kids – "I see"- he said as they looked at him. The older kid looked at him. A tall demon man with long Wine red hair and black horns, wearing a demon knight armor – "take the girl to the dungeon and leave the child here with me"- Lord Mordred said, the other demons looked confused at first but seeing his expression they followed his orders – "Ohh and one more thing" – He said making them stop – "If I see even a little scratch on her body, is your head that will fall"- the demons looked in fear before going to grab the girl

"KOMARU!" – the older one screamed trying to reach his little sister to no avail. As they threw him to the closet doors, and he fell to the ground. Lord Mordred walked to the kid- "so this is the prince of the demon race… pathetic" – he said coldly, young Makoto then looked at him, he knew this man… he was one of his father's strongest demon generals – "Why? Why are you doing this?"- He cried in fear. While Mordred looked coldly – "cause your father is not strong enough to protect his kingdom… and because you are weak"

"Makoto Naegi Pendragon… tonight I'll give you a choice… either you die today, by my hand or…" -he then rose his hand and a purple magic circle appeared in midair and a sword appeared in front of him, a sword that he knew perfectly, a red and golden blade with red vines on its handle and a Dragon face in the middle, the sword of Makoto's father. The legendary demonic blade… Excalibur… but that was not possible… that sword should be in his father's hands… why did he have it? – or take the sword of Arthur… and disappear forever?"- Mordred offered… Makoto couldn't answer… he was afraid… this man… he was a knight of his father… and yet… he killed his father…. And his mother – "Are you going to take the sword?"- Mordred then asked… Makoto looked at it and slowly grabbed it… but because it was too heavy, he could not wield it. Mordred looks at him and the turned around

"Escape from this place… and survive… survive until you are strong enough to kill us"- he said when he looked surprised over an emerald light appeared. He quickly turned around and looked shocked over at the kid. Both his hands shone with a glowing rune symbol and he was able to wield the sword (which was bigger than himself) – "What? How can this be? He is not supposed to have a Skill"- he then looked at the dead body of their mother and noticed that before she died she had painted runes on the floor – "those symbols… release?" – he then looked back at Makoto whom the power of his own ability and the sword. Was releasing his full demonic form. Mordred then calmed – "No matter" – he said then pulling out his own sword – "It won't change the results"- Makoto finally ready then dashed to him. He was going to fight… he was going to avenge his mother, father and protect his sister

"Kid I must admit… I'm impressed" – Mordred said with a slight smile, before swinging his sword and a stream of Magic power destroyed that part of the castle

…

Thump*

"Ouch!"- groaned Makoto as he woke up in the floor of his room – "That hurts"- he said as he sat on the floor and rubbed his head in pain – "That dream again"- he felt sad as that memory appeared on his mind. He then sighed and stood up – "well it's not like I can do anything… at least not yet" – He said to himself

Makoto then just stood and went to the bath of his apartment and quickly took a bath. After his bath, as he walked to his room, he quickly looked himself in the mirror… even if he hated it… he himself had lost most of his demonic features, his horns broken and invisible in his hair. His tail scarred and hidden with magic (not his own) … he looked like a normal human – "Ugh… Well at least this will help me go to that school" – He said to himself before he noticed the time – "Ohh… shit… I'm late for the meeting with the king" – Makoto said as he put on his clothes and quickly ran outside the apartment, closed the door and ran to the castle of the city. As he ran quickly through the city he looked around. This was no medieval kingdom… but a suburban one. Filled with buildings, cars, and machines (but unlike our world, there is almost no pollution since they work with Magitech) and a Magitech barrier covering the whole kingdom

As he ran to the castle, he started remembering his life. It has been 10 years since that day… and yet he still remembered it perfectly. That attack had almost killed him. If it wasn't for Excalibur stopping most of the attack… he would have died instantly. And after he managed to barely survive the attack. The sword had summoned the Magic of Avalon to heal most of his wounds. Yet it wasn't enough, His horns, the pride of every demon, were broken and refused to heal… and his tail was scarred. And after that, surviving the wilderness was impossible for a young kid. If it wasn't by the King and Queen of Hope's Peak finding him in his hour of need… he would have died.

Makoto finally got to the castle and walked inside, and quickly ran to the King's offices (trying his best to not be captured by the king's guards) and he got to the door… he then knocked – "Come in" – he heard from the other side and slowly opened and entered. He then entered and kneeled – "Good morning your highness"- Makoto said respectfully, Jin, dressed in a tux with a tie, then turned around – "young Makoto you don't have to bow to me. You are nobility as well" -Jin said making Makoto sadder – "Sorry for this… but I'm no nobility… I lost that right 10 years ago"- Jin saw him and only sighed – "Makoto worry not… Until you gain your rightful throne. You will be protected with all our might by the kingdom of Hope's Peak" – Jin said and Makoto smiled thankfully- "but I still don't understand… Why you sneak in? I'm pretty sure the maids would be happy to see you"- Makoto looked a little uncomfortable – "If the maids saw me, they would force me to wear a tux"- Makoto said a little annoyed, making Jin laugh a little embarrassed… it wasn't a lie – "well changing the subject. Here is your Exam application"- he said handing him a smartphone – "What is this?"- Makoto then asked curiously as he saw the phone- "In DH Academy they use this smartphone as your ID. Here you will have all your information, but also will include: School schedule, News about the weapons shop for students, available missions to those who get a permit and your rank" – Makoto looked even more confused, making Jin sigh. He then threw the phone at Makoto who grabbed it – "I don't have time to explain you everything. Or you'll get late for the test" – Makoto looked surprised and started running to the door – "wait Makoto stop!"- Makoto then stopped - "Before you leave I have to tell you something"- Makoto then listened closely – "probably you don't know, but my daughter will also be taking the test to be accepted" – Makoto looked a little surprised… he had never met her. Since he always lived alone… only seeing Jin once in a while, but he never met the princess – "She doesn't know about you nor your demonic lineage. Only the Director knows about you… So, I'm going to ask of you, if both you pass… I don't the students knowing about you being a demon… especially my daughter… can you promise me that?"- Jin said serious, and Makoto understood his reasoning. Ever since Mordred and the Knights took over the demon realm, more and more demons and demonic beasts started attacking the human realm. Makoto then smiled at him – "I promise I will try" – Makoto said smiling, before leaving the room. Jin felt awful. He didn't like treating Makoto, the son of his best friend, like that… but as the king, he had his own job to do.

….

After a couple of minutes in a taxi, Makoto finally arrives at DH Academy. It was a massive building surrounded by smaller ones… it had everything a school would want and wish. There were science departments, Sports, medicine, etc. But the one Makoto wanted to apply the most and the reason the school was so famous was their demon hunting program – "wow… this is amazing!"- Makoto said impressed as he walked to the main door and looked surprised when he saw the huge multitude group of people – "Wow there is a lot of people"- he said when he started walking to the door. As he walked closer, he then felt someone accidentally tackling him and falling on top of him. – "Ouch"- Makoto complained rubbing his face since he fell on it 

"I'm sorry! I was trying to get on time" – Makoto heard behind him. He then turned around and blushed a little. It was a girl wearing a blue hoodie covering her head, but some of her blue hair fell from her sides – "it's ok it wasn't your fault"- Makoto then noticed that the girl (although he couldn't see her face well was kinda looking for any sign of injury on him. Makoto then managed to look at her face… and somehow managed to slightly recognize it – "Wait aren't you…"- But before he could finish, she quickly covered his mouth – "don't say it out loud!" – She said and Makoto kept silent. She then quickly pulled him away. Until they found a small alleyway. Where she finally stopped pulling. After that, she took her hood off… revealing she was Sayaka Maizono – "I knew it! You are the famous Idol Sayaka Maizono" – Makoto said surprised, while she looked embarrassed – "can I ask you…. To please not tell anyone" – she said embarrassed, and a little afraid of the fact he discovered her secret – "oh… I mean sure… but can I ask, why did you come here… you are a famous Idol!"- Makoto said and Sayaka looked a little sad – "well" – she then looked determined – "I want to become a demon hunter" – She then said determined – "Huh?" 

"well I want to become a Demon Huntress Idol"- Sayaka said and Makoto looked more confused – "well… You see the reason I became an Idol was to bring hope to the people, but ever since the Demons started attacking more and more. I haven't been able to connect to people, because I, unlike them, haven't suffered any struggle from the demons…So I decided that I wanted to become a Demon Huntress Idol… one that can connect to people and show that there is still hope"- she said getting a little excited. And Makoto looked impressed 

"Wow, that's amazing!"- Makoto said surprising her a lot – "I mean I never heard of a Demon Huntress Idol… but if it is like you explained I bet it will be awesome"- Makoto said excited surprising her a lot – "we better go or we will be late!"- Makoto said excited for her – "wait!"- she then said stopping him – "Don't… don't you believe my dream is stupid?"- She asked a little afraid, and Makoto just smiled

"Of course, not… I think your dream is amazing"- He said surprising her Makoto then looked up– "After all is a noble dream… we now live in a new era of war between demons, Humans and the other beings of this world… and because of it more and more people feel afraid and despair over the situation"- He then looked directly at Sayaka – "That is why I believe your dream is amazing because you want to bring back their hope" – He said smiling… making her blush a little – "well we better then go… or neither of us will be able to fulfill our dreams" – He said before he held her hand and pulled her. Sayaka was a little surprised, but blushed instead – "what is your Name?"

"Makoto Naegi"

…

"Kyosuke, where are we going?" – Juzo asked. Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa were walking through the hallway – "Yeah Kyosuke, where are we going? I mean I understand seeing the test and the students… but why not watch first the exam of the princess or any of the best possible students"- She then asked confused – "I have no interest in them… the one I want to see is the one the King recommended himself" – This shocked both of them. Ever since Kyosuke became the principal… or heck even when Jin himself was the Principal of DH A he never recommended anyone to it. So, this examinee must be special

"so, in what test are they now Chisa?"- Kyosuke said as he walked. Chisa then looked at her own DH Tablet – "right now they are in the first test. The first 100 examinees are in the rooms"- She said as she analyzed the info she saw – "well then we have time to see it… since I received a notification the moment he registered. And he is Examinee #156" -Kyosuke said thoughtfully, and both Juzo and Chisa looked at him confused… it wasn't common for him to show this level of interest – "what test is that one?"- Juzo then asked Chisa confused… making her sigh – "I knew you were going to ask that"- she said a little annoyed – "the first test is a simple one, is just the attribute test, every student walks to a room with a Mana Sphere and an Ability sphere that was given to them before they enter the room. It's just a way to of registering the magical aptitude and Magic Skill"- Chisa said and Juzo looked bored – "really? That sounds really boring… when the fighting test starts?'- he said and Chisa looked a little mad – "Juzo you are only thinking about fights… you do know this school has other areas that are not fighting right?"- Chisa asked and Juzo ignored her – "In which room will he be"- Kyosuke asked, She then checked again the tablet – "well if what you said is true, he should be in room 78"- She said. Kyosuke then nodded and walked directly to that room… Just then a blond boy had just finished his exam. Kyosuke then decided that since he was already there checking the results.

*I see Light and Water attribute… and surprisingly high levels of magic* - he thought and then looked at his Skill and looked a little surprised - * an S rank Skill. Impressive for someone so young* - he then thought as he saw the blond kid leave the test room – "Kyo… is something wrong?"- Asked Chisa a little worried – "is nothing… Chisa who was that kid?"- he asked a little interested… he never thought he would see such potential. Chisa then looked at her list – "Byakuya Togami, son #11 of the Togami family"- Kyosuke grin a little it sounded interesting 

Just then the three of them then saw as Makoto entered the room. And the three of them looked surprised at him. Since Makoto looked scrawny and skinny – "Um… Chisa are you sure he is the right guy?"- Juzo asked confused. Chisa then checked her pad again, but Kyosuke stopped her – "it is him"- Kyosuke said, shocking both of them – "HIM!? This scrawny ass boy?"- Asked Juzo shocked… that brat was what cause Kyo's interest – "Don't get fooled by his appearance after all he is a Pendragon" – Kyosuke explained and both of them looked in shock, and looked at him in shock – "He is a demon? And a Pendragon by that nature?"- Chisa said shocked – "wait if that is true then where are his horns?"- Juzo asked suspiciously, and Kyo sighed – "they were broken when he was young and haven't grown back"- Juzo then looked a little sad… that sounded painful… since the three of them knew about the pride of the demons. Makoto then placed both spheres where they were supposed to and touch them… both of them then started shining. But the surprising part was the fact that the Mana Sphere glowed black with a small color of red. Kyo then noticed a small stream of purple on it. The shine then disappeared

"Ok you may proceed to the next test"- a voice then sounded, and Makoto left. Leaving the three of them surprised – "wait you said he was a Pendragon… why is he so weak?"- Juzo the said a little mad… and Chisa intervened – "well his darkness Mana is high?"- she said doubly and Juzo looked at her – "He is a Demon… Dark Mana is like air to them" – He said and she looked a little sad… on the other hand, Kyo was thinking – "Chisa… can you check his Void and Chronos type mana?"- Chisa looked surprised over his request… but Juzo, on the other hand, looked confused – "But Kyo… Chrono and Void Mana can only be trained… not born with it"- Chisa said… But noticed Kyo was serious. She then looked at her pad checking while Juzo looked confused – "Kyo what the hell is Chrono and Void Mana?"- he asked and Kyo looked at him

"As you know there are 6 types of basic mana. Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. And every other type comes from the mix of those basic ones: Like Lightning being the mix of wind and fire, and Ice is the mix of water and wind. But about 20 years ago a group of Sages discovered 2 new types of Mana Void and Chronos. These two types of Mana, unlike the others, are not found inside of people but in Nature" – He kept explaining while Juzo was trying his best to understand. He really likes listening to him- "the air, the floor, the sunshine everything is made of mana… but only when the perfect conditions are made is that these two types appear since they are a special mix of all the manas. Chronos, symbolized by silver is the hardest of the tow to find and use, and it has power over time. And Void, which is symbolized by purple has the power over Space is the type of Mana that we use on Warp Gates"- He finished explaining, and Juzo looked surprised – "and you think he can use one of those?"- he asked and Kyo nodded

"Kyo… you were right… Other than fire and Darkness… we found a large trace of Void Magic…. How can this be? Is it possible to be born with it?"- Chisa thought and Kyo started analyzing before his eyes widened and he grins – "Jin you bastard… you found something really interesting"- He said confusing his friends – "while is possible to create Void mana, It's impossible that he himself is creating it inside of his body… because if that was true, we would have seen traces of other types of Mana in the report… but we didn't… that only means one thing… Instead of using only his Mana… his body is somehow absorbing and mixing his own mana with the one around himself" – he explained and they both looked shocked – "wait is that even possible? I mean there have been tests to see if people could use nature mana instead of their own… but the results have always proved negative because of mana corruption"- Chisa said and Kyo pointed at the skill section – "His skill explains how he can do it"- Kyo said and Chisa looked 

…

SKILL: King of Blades

Explanation: any weapon (doesn't have to be bladed) the user owns, can be summoned, recreated. And the user has full Mastery of the weapons. (Mastery only includes techniques, and Knowledge of how to use the weapon to is the best potential, does not includes physical prowess)

…

"That Skill explains how he is able to use if Void mana. In order to summon the weapons, he needs void mana by itself… but is the recreate part that surprises me. Since each weapon, be it magical or not has different levels of mana in its creation and mana corruption is the incorrect absorption of a specific type of mana… so that must mean his body must have adapted to know how to absorb different types of mana in specific quantities for him to be able to do that. Is a complicated skill to master, since he is more susceptible to said corruption… But I must say… I'm impressed for being a witness of the creation of the first Void Magician"- He said with a grin, making his friends smile… it had been a while since he smiled like that… Kyo must be thinking that Pendragon is very interesting 

…..

Makoto came out of his testing room feeling a little confused… he could swear someone was looking at him. Makoto was walking to the next testing stage when he felt someone tap his back, he quickly looked at the person seeing it was Sayaka with her hood back on – "ohh... Sa… I mean…. umm…. Bluey!"- he said finally said, making her giggle – "Bluey?"- She asked giggling… making him blush – "well I mean I can't call you by your name… right?"- He said embarrassed, making her giggle again – "well I like it"- she said and Makoto smiled. They both then kept talking of their previous exam – "so what elements did you get?"- Sayaka asked him – "well… apparently darkness and fire" – He said surprising her- "Darkness? You?"- she said actually surprised. He then asked her the same – "me? Wind and light… and I was really surprised that my skill was"- But before she could finish Makoto stopped her – "Sayaka you shouldn't tell other people your skill unless there is a solid reason to"- Makoto said and Sayaka gasped – "sorry I forgot… it's just I think I can trust you"- she said and Makoto blushed. They both then finally got to the second stage. A young-looking teacher stood there

"Are you two examinees 155 and 156?"- he asked, and both nodded – "Ok… you two will be a team"- he said surprising both of them – "your next test will consist of a 2 on two battle. Where you will be fighting with two other examinees. The match will be for 10 minutes and while winning is not a requirement to pass. But winning may increase your chances of passing. Do you understand?"- he asked and both nodded… still surprised over the fact they now had to team up –"Ok also the arena will be covered by a special type of barrier, whenever you are wounded hard or even mortally wounded it will pull you out of it completely safe. So, you kids can go all out without worrying of hurting your competitors"- He kept explaining and the two of them listened closely.

…

"so… do we have a plan?"- Sayaka then asked Makoto as they put on some training armor that the teachers had prepared for them – "well not really… I wasn't expecting this outcome… But I guess now that we are a team… maybe we should tell each other our skills to increase our odds of winning"- Makoto said as he put on his armor (which since it was a training exercise armor, consisted of chest armor, leather bracers, and leather graves. Makoto then explained to her his skill, surprising her 

"Right now I only own, 3 swords, 2 spears, a simple mana gun, a set of daggers and a shield… of which only 1 sword and one of the lance has magic abilities" – He finished explaining and Sayaka looked at him impressed – "wow you really are ready"- Sayaka said smiling and Makoto looked embarrassed – "actually I wanted to be more prepared… but weapons are expensive"- he said sighing – "and yours… if I can ask"- he then asked her – "well My skill is called Angels Chorus"

….

Skill: Angels Chorus

Explanation: Depending on the song the user sings healing, barrier or different status buff or debuffs can be applied to the people around. With training and concentration, the user can target the people affected by her skill

…..

"really? That's amazing"- Makoto said surprised, and Sayaka felt embarrassed – "it's actually not that great… because I can't control it fully I end up helping the enemy and harming my friends"- She said and Makoto looked at her – "well I still believe is cool… the perfect skill for and Idol Demon Huntress"- Makoto said smiling. And she smiled as well. – "well, I believe the best possibility we have is that I take the front as the tank, to attack the other team and protect you and you take care of debuffs and healing. That way we can make sure to win… but… because we don't know how the other team works, we have to keep a mid-distance between each other. One where AOE attacks don't hit both of us… but at the same time not too far so you can have better control of your skill, also do you know any magic?"- Makoto asked and she nodded – "just simple level one spells like aqua bullet and wind blade and I have a mana gun with me"- She said and Makoto nodded – "on my side I'm not good at magic but I can apply my sword in fire for a small time and I have magical eyes" – after they both talked for a little while they came with a plan. Just then a female teacher entered the room – "You'll start in 3 minutes"- and left. After that Makoto stood proud. – "let's do this"

Both Makoto and Sayaka walked to the main door that led them to a huge arena. On the stands were all the students that already went on their exam looking at them – "Wow, huge crowd"- Makoto said before he noticed Sayaka was trying her best to hide her face – "Sayaka I understand your reason…. But eventually, they will notice… do let's show them"- Makoto said, and Sayaka looked nervous… but she knew he was right. She then took off her hoodie and both of them walked to the center of the stage, surprising the people on the crowd – "is that Sayaka Maizono" "the famous Idol!?" "What is she doing here?" "who is that guy next to her" "probably just a nobody"- They both heard from the crowd

Then from the other side, the door opened again, and the murmurs started again. Makoto looked surprised as a beautiful girl with lilac hair and purplish eyes made Makoto blush training armor and black glove. He couldn't stop staring at her until he felt Sayaka elbow him in the back – "Ouch… Sayaka?" – he then asked looking at her and noticed she was a little mad 

Next to the girl was a boy with short black hair, he looked determined, and dedicated – "So those are our competitors?"- Makoto asked and then noticed Sayaka was still mad – "why are you mad?"- He then asked her and Sayaka scuffed – "No nothing. You are just acting like a puppy with every pretty girl"- She said and Makoto looked even more confused, she then looked at him and sighed –"but we really have to be careful she is a strong one"- Maizono said to his confusion, surprising her – "wait you don't know who she is?"- Sayaka asked him and he shook his head – "She is the princess of the country Kyoko Kirigiri!" – Sayaka exclaimed. Makoto then looked around and noticed everyone talking about Kyoko – "Huh? So she is?" – he then said nonchalant, surprising Sayaka – "wait that's it?"- Sayaka asked, and Makoto scratched his head – "Well I mean here in this school nobility doesn't count… so our biggest issue would be the fact that I heard she is really strong at magic… so we better be at our toes"- He said looking dedicated – "so let's get ready"

He said as he rose his hand and purple lightning appeared on his hand a basic one hand long sword with a brown hilt covered in red stripes. Sayaka herself then pulled out her mana gun. And they noticed the princess pulled a rapier and a mana handgun. And the guy put one some fighting gauntlets

"ready! Set! GO!"

Immediately Makoto dashed forward while Sayaka started chanting magic. While Makoto stood in front of them. He noticed that as Kyoko dashed, she herself was both shooting at them and chanting. Makoto was impressed over her ability to concentrate and fighting prowess. Makoto then started slicing down each bullet and quickly blocked with his sword the gauntlet of the other guy letting Kyoko pass through him. As they clashed he noticed the gauntlet shining brownish orange marking his sword and quickly jumped back as a fist of earth appeared before him and tried to hit him, after he landed he noticed that the earth shook again and another attack of an earth fist tried to hit him, ad he dodged again. He then noticed that because his sword was marked the attack kept following him. And because of this both Kyoko and he started targeting Sayaka

"Ice Spear!"- Kyoko finished as a huge Ice Icicle appeared on top of her and she sent it to Sayaka. Surprised Sayaka almost stopped chanting, but noticed Makoto had a plan and kept going. Kyoko looked shocked as just as her attack almost hit Sayaka, a sword appeared out of nowhere and a fist of earth clashed with her icicle destroying it. The guy and Kyoko actually stopped out of shock, since they both knew that it was his attack that stopped her. And they then saw a broken piece of hilt roll to them. They both looked surprised when they noticed it was Makoto's sword and quickly looked back as Makoto jumped with 2 copy swords of that same one

"Sayaka Now!"- Makoto screamed as both his sword ignited on fire – "Wind blade!"- Sayaka said and a gust of wind hit both of them and Makoto slashed his blades of fire. When the wind clashed it created a gust of dust. Makoto noticed that he didn't manage swing fully and that his swords were stuck. As the dust dissipated, he noticed his swords were stuck. Kyoko had created a full ice barrier blocking both of their attacks. Makoto had noticed both his swords were stuck in her ice. He then noticed she rose her arm and he quickly backflipped dodging ice spikes she summoned on her barrier. Kyoko then looked mad that her attack didn't work as she looked at him. He smiled at her and pointed up. Confused she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw four copies of the same lances. A Lance she didn't think was real but knew from books – "Vasavi Shakti?"- She said as the lances all started shining and an aura of pure fire and heat appeared on them. Starting to melt the ice barrier

Makoto then pulled down his arm and the lances fell. The Ice barrier wouldn't be able to resist the attack but then a glow of red appeared from the ground nocking all the lances. Makoto looked surprised as the boy with dark hair rose his arms that were covered in bright red… Makoto noticed what it was… it was lava, Makoto then picked up his original lance and the copies disappeared (the copies disappear after their use), and the spear starts glowing crimson red – "My Name is Kitoyaka Ishimaru"- he said confusing Makoto – "is honorable to say your name before fighting in a duel"- Kitoyaka said and Makoto smiled as he himself got ready – "Makoto… Makoto Naegi" – "Taka noticed that Kyoko looked mad at Makoto- "Kyoko-sama… he is mine"- Taka said, and while she wanted to disagree… but then remembered that this was a test.

Makoto then noticed that Kyoko left to attack Sayaka. He looked worried at Sayaka, but she gave him a nodded, and he decided to trust her. Makoto then decided to fully focus on Taka. On the other side Kyoko was dashing to Sayaka while shooting at her – *How does that man have that spear… for a legendary spear to be in his hands* - She thought, before she decided to throw those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on Sayaka. Sayaka herself then started shooting at Kyoko and both of them started chanting – "Ice spear! Wind blade!"- they both chanted at the same time and their magic clashed. Then after they clashed an image of Sayaka aiming her mana gun at Kyoko and Kyoko pointing her rapier at her appeared. Kyoko thrust and Sayaka shot and both of them moved out of the way. Both of them now in a high-intensity fight as Sayaka was shooting at her and missing by a hair thread, and Kyoko was trying to pierce her with her rapier and failing as well 

While this was happening, Taka and Makoto were fighting as well. Makoto was using his spear to block all of Taka's attacks. Since he knew even a single hit could be fatal – "You are really good to be covering every single one of my strikes"- Taka said as he kept attacking and Makoto grin – "well I will get burn if I do"- Makoto said and Taka grin as well – "well Magma is the hottest thing in this world" – He said and Makoto pushed him back surprising him – "yeah But the hottest thing in the world… Is the sun" – he said raising his spear to the heavens. Sayaka noticed what he was doing and dashed back surprising Kyoko. She then started to sing, and a barrier appeared around her. Kyoko then looked back at Makoto and noticed what Makoto was doing – "Kitoyaka, protect yourself!"- She said as she herself tried to create another Ice barrier. Taka shocked didn't know what to do 

"Regalia seal…. Release"- he said loudly. Everyone then felt an immense concentration of Magic surrounding Makoto. And it was so much heat then floor itself started melting. In the tip of the spear a small ball of concentrated crimson fire mana. Kyoko knew that her barrier wouldn't work and quickly touched at her necklace. Makoto started floating a little as the ground was now melting magma. And everyone outside the barrier could feel the heat.

"Raise the barrier to rank 6"- said one of the teachers and another followed, increasing the power of the barrier 600%. Taka then looked at Makoto and grin… and he grins back – "Bring it on" – Taka said as he used all of the magma in the floor to create a giant fist of Lava

"Let's go! Fire Giant fists!" – Taka screamed and swung his Magma fist at Makoto, He instead aimed his spear at him – "Vasavi Shakti!"- Makoto screamed and the ball of fire fell… Spreading and both burning and destroying everything in sight. Taka then placed both his lava Hands on the expanding ball. And his body started Shining gold – "Undying will!"- He screamed as he tried to stop it. Both Makoto and Taka then Gave their all and the whole school started shaking, and all of the spectators started feeling really hot. The ball suddenly expanded exploding the whole arena. And everyone looked on the edge of their seats… what had happened. As the dust cleared the noticed Makoto holding his spear as a support to stay standing. Taka was outside the barrier unconscious but not wounded. As the smoke faded more appeared the barrier of Sayaka that started disappearing as well and she fell to the floor her throat in pain as she sang to much. Makoto and she then looked victorious and smiled at each other 

"the competition isn't over yet"- they then both heard as Sayaka was pierced by an Ice Icicle, and Makoto stabbed with Kyoko's rapier. Sayaka then fell and disappeared, Makoto then looked at Kyoko… how it was possible she could have stood that attack? He then noticed that Kyoko was wearing a blueish dragon-scaled armor with a helmet. Makoto's eyes then felt heavy as he fell to the ground and his body disappeared as well as both him and Sayaka appeared outside the barrier. The crowd was silent still trying to process what just happened.

"The… Winner…. Is... Princess Kyoko!"

…..

**Well, Thanks for reading the first chapter of this new fanfic… like I stated before this one will not appear as common a BIHP since that Fanfic will be my main story and this one more of a side story… at least for now… I don't know… maybe they will change. But at least for now this will be the order  
**

**Ok like always review if you liked it… or hated it**

**And leave suggestions… While I do have the main concept for the Skills and fighting style of at least the characters of classroom 78. I can still be convinced if your ideas are better than mine. Also, I still need D2 and D3**

**So please leave the suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter**

**I have nothing to add**

**Enjoy**

…

**Chapter 2: The Princess and the demon  
**

…

"give the Spear"- Kyoko said to a resting Makoto in his desk. Both Makoto and everyone in the classroom then looked at her confused. Both Makoto and Sayaka, as well as Kyoko and Taka, were all accepted into the school. And for better or for worse they were all placed in the same classroom and ranked. Kyoko, obviously, being the strongest and smartest was the first in rank, followed by Byakuya Togami a blond teenager wearing glasses, Taka himself was 4th, Sayaka was 6th all the way to Makoto who was 16th and last on the ranking. This was because of his low non-darkness magical attributes (which was reduced in his status card to hide the fact he was a demon-kin) and the fact he lost the fight. – "what?" – Makoto then asked confused… it was the first day of class, they hadn't even started classes, and this was the first time she had talked to him

"I was sure I was clear… My apologies, I want you to give me the Vasavi Shakti Spear you have"- she said and Makoto looked at her in disbelief – "Can I ask why you want it?"- he asked and she looked at him calmly – "Well, this may sound a bit rude… but I believe you are not suited to have it"- everyone then looked surprised at her saying that… except for Makoto – "and why is that?"- he then asked her calmly – "Because you are weak… Without your skill, you wouldn't be able to even hold the spear. Instead, I believe that the best course of action would be to give the spear to someone suitable to handle its power"- Makoto then scuffed – "and you are that person?"- he said

"I have proven I am the best suitable person to handle its power. And Although my main specialty of mana is water and wind, my fire mana it also quite high. So, I would be the best option to handle that legendary weapon"- She stated, and Makoto smiled – "although that may be true. I'm sorry but I won't give it to you"- he said, and everyone obviously noticed she didn't like getting rejected. But then she calmed herself by taking a heavy breath – "Although I believed you would understand the fact you are misusing the weapon… I am able to negotiate for it… ask for anything you want, and I will use my status as the princess to manage to get it for you"- she said. Makoto still smiling looked at her – "Although is a tentative option… I'm sorry I will have to refuse. After all, neither you or the kingdom can give me what I truly want" – Everyone looked surprised at Makoto as he rejected her again. Kyoko still wanted to discuss but knew she wouldn't be able to convince him – "Ok. But just so you know… I believe that weapon is wasted on you"- She said before she left. Immediately everyone looked away to try and ignore the awkward situation. Sayaka, on the other hand, decided to go walk to Makoto – "Hi Sayaka… Luckily we ended in the same class"- he said smiling, and she looked surprised. Even though he had just basically rejected royalty of her request and maybe brought problems to himself in the future. He looked really calm – "You know… you are really brave"- she said joking a little. Makoto the smiled embarrassed, and she sat in front of him and they started talking. Makoto then felt how someone held him in a lock

"Man, you are insane"- He heard a guy say. He then looked at who was holding him. It was a teenage boy with red spiky hair, a red long goatee, and piercings who was holding him – "to reject the princess of the country… you must have huge balls"- he said joking, Makoto then looked confused at him – "sorry I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Leon Kuwata. I am a fire, earth and wind main mana user"- Leon said introducing himself. Makoto then smiled and introduce himself – "But I must admit… you are pretty brave… I mean not only do you just rejected the princess, but you are able to talk to the famous idol Sayaka"- He said looking at her. She then looked back not interested in him. Leon then looked confused and whispered to Makoto – "Did I say something wrong?"- Makoto just smiled 

"So, man what is this… Vasa… vasatio whatever spear?"- Leon asked curious (and without evil or greedy intentions) to Makoto – "well the Vasavi Shakti spear is a legendary S rank fire elemental spear used before by the legendary hero Karna. It's a spear that it's said to be as hot as the surface of the sun when unleashed"- Makoto explained surprising him – "Wait it's that true? Wait… are you two the team who managed to melt the whole stadium?"- Leon asked surprised and Makoto nodded – "damn that's so sad… I heard of the battle and it sounded amazing… but after my turn, I had to return no my house and couldn't see it… they said it was an unforgettable fight"- he said as he placed his head on the table showing signs of regret for not being able to go see it. But then he simply sighed – "So… where you got that spear?"- Leon then asked Sayaka then looked at him interested on the topic – "Well I and my teacher found it on some ruins"- he said surprising them both 

"wait you have gone ruins hunting?"- Leon asked, and Makoto nodded – "How can it be? Don't you need a permit to go out? Isn't that why we are here?"- Leon asked, and Makoto smiled – "well my teacher had a special permit to bring me out… so I had a lot of our experience"- Makoto explained to him – "and she let you have an S rank legendary weapon?"- Leon asked him and Makoto shrug his shoulders – "She said she was already strong enough without it, and she didn't need it… after all, she was kind of a battle junkie"- he said joking, both of them noticed he said was… but decided not to dig deeper.

Just then they heard the door open and they saw Chisa Yukizome enter. Originally, she was the teacher of class 77th but because of her ability, Kyosuke asked her to teach in Makoto's classroom. She entered smiling and looked surprised – "wow you are all here!"- she said a little surprised, confusing everyone – "Ohh sorry… it's just my previous class had scattered around the school before I even started and I had to search for them… I guess you guys are different"- she said smiling – "ok… since it's the first day I will explain the rules. The School is divided into 3 sectors of 4. The first year, the second year and the third year. And each of them is divided into Classrooms S, A, B, and C. This classroom is S, and you are ranked by you strength, Mana reserve, and intelligence which are turned into points… the more you get the higher your rank"- She started explaining – "There are a lot of ways to gain or lose said points: first is by class results, the second one is only applicable after the 2nd week of class which is Ruins exploration and guild missions, and the third one is by dueling against one another"- she explained, and the students all listened closely – "normally the most popular way to gain points between students is by dueling. The way it works is like this"- She said before drawing with mana chalk (Basically chalk that lets you draw in midair- "You see, first I will tell you something. Because all of you are S class, you must accept the first duel you receive once a month, the reason why this rule exists is to motivate students from lower classes to climb… so make sure to win"- She said smiling- "also when two students duel, both students must pick a winning trophy"- She said drawing a trophy… confusing them – "a winning trophy means that before the duel both challengers must choose one thing they want from the other and they must bet it"- She said… this immediately widened Kyoko's eyes – "then there's the second favorite way of gaining points. Guild Missions and ruins explorations. This one is basically self-explanatory; you choose a mission and fulfill it. While on missions you are free of any classes and depending on the mission, you can team up to fulfill it"- she said writing all the rules in the air – "This one Is the most dangerous out of all of them since you could die during one of these. But the best part of these types of point gaining is that some missions have rewards other than points… and that any item you obtain during a mission or ruin explorations… you get to keep it"- she said as they got excited – "But don't be fooled. You must show proof and register the item before keeping it. This is so students don't steal nor try to kill for items"- the students looked surprised at her hearing her

"Well since today is your first day of class… there won't be any classes today"- she said confusing them – "Today is free so you guys can walk around the campus and check around… so HAVE FUN!"- She said excitedly 

….

Everyone then left the classroom only to look surprised at a huge group of students just watching them. As they walked, they noticed that although no one was talking, they all had their eyes stuck on them – "why aren't they doing anything?"- Leon then asked confused, Makoto then just shrugged his shoulder – "they are checking us out… they know they can challenge us once a month… so they probably are going to spend the first of it just investigating us"- they heard Byakuya say (they all presented themselves before).

"So, are you so cowardly you can't even challenge us!?"- they all looked surprised as Junko screamed to everyone. Making some of them mad. Junko then felt someone pull her back- "What the hell are you doing?"- asked Mondo a little mad. Junko then just released herself of his grasp – "I am making this more interesting… it's boring if we can't have fun"- Junko then said making him madder – "enough!"- Taka said separating them – "we are fellow students, and we have to follow the rules. We can only fight each other by dueling"- he said, Mondo then looked mad at him before Junko grin – "that is a good point… Mondo, I challenge you to a duel"- Junko the said grinning, surprising everyone (including the students of other classes) – "If I win… you will have to be my servant for a week"- she said… she felt a little compassionate. Mondo knew he couldn't say no… so he will make that bitch suffer – "Ok… but if I win… you will have to change your name to bitch for the rest of the school years"- Mondo said surprising everyone, including Junko, But she smiled…. That sounded interesting – "Ok… let's fight"

…

Since they didn't make a reservation for the stage, they could only make a mock battle type of duel: no killing blows, whoever falls first loses.

They both went to an open space and everyone was looking. Junko then snapped her fingers. From the crowd, a butler looking person appeared with a briefcase… and everyone looked confused. She then opened it revealing a…. plushie. A plushie of a black and white bear. The butler then just disappeared – "ok I'm ready"- Mondo looked mad at her… was she making fun of him? He then pulled out his ax from his sheath – "I'm going to make you cry bitch"- he said angrily

"WAIT!"- Taka then said surprising both of them – "the rules say that during mock battle types duels you have to pick a judge… I volunte…"- he started saying before – "I want Makoto as the judge"- Junko said smiling and surprising everyone, especially Makoto – "wait… why?"- Taka then said a little hurt – "well he is a herbivore… so I know he will be just"- Junko said shyly… making some of the male students blush. Makoto didn't understand why but he just complied. Walking forward… as he walked, he felt the burning gazes of the other students who just wanted to know who he was

"Ok… are both sides ready?"- Makoto then asked, noticing both their determined looks – "Ok go!"- immediately Mondo used his only spell Rage form (basically same as D&D) making his whole body get buffer and steam, his eyes covered in flames. And then he hit the floor with his ax creating a crack on the floor which started glowing blueish and around him a group of 5 ghostly gang members barbarians - "let's break her guys!"- Mondo said loudly before his ghost team screamed loudly. And they all ran to Junko. Who just smiled – "that's cute"- she said before she took a seductive pose – "but do they really want to hurt me?"- Makoto then felt a weird sense, and he looked around noticing that all the males were blushing and their eyes were stuck at Junko… everyone except himself and Mondo – "you won't convince me with a pretty face"- Mondo screamed as he jumped to attack her with his ax… only to be blocked by his own ghost – "What?"- he said shocked – "we won't let you hurt miss Junko"- the ghost said as Mondo landed. Mondo then noticed all his ghost had turned on him – "ohh… it looks like you were betrayed"- Mondo looked enraged, and then canceled his skill…making all the ghost disappear – "oh… the party ended"- Junko said – "well then let's finish this fight"- she said as she threw her doll and it turned into a huge doll – "let's play Monokuma"- Junko said as the doll grew claws and attacked Mondo. Whom with his strength managed to block and held the doll. Mondo was a little surprised over how strong it was – "wow you are quite strong… but I don't think that's enough"- she said as she held her hand and a magic circle appears midair which glowed red. Monokuma then burst into flame. Mondo was so surprised that he lost his rage – "wait, what?"- he said surprised 

"Monokuma finish him"- she said excited and Monokuma then fire punched Mondo who couldn't defend from it and was sent flying and he fell unconscious – "Junko wins!"- Makoto said. Before he noticed that most of the men looked like they had headaches or were waking up from a bad hangover. Junko, on the other hand, looked happy and proud – "well it's my win"- she said as the huge bear turned back into a plushie. She then looked at Mondo, who was unconscious and snapped her fingers. And the butler came back – "take him to the room"- She said as the butler picked up the unconscious Mondo and quickly disappeared. Junko then looked at Makoto – "thank you for judging"- she said, and Makoto smiled back – "sure… anytime"- Junko then started to walk away followed next by Mukuro, who looked at Makoto. He then smiled at her and she quickly looked away blushing – *WTF was that? *- she thought

….

After that success of events. They all separated into their rooms. Makoto was walking to his room when he finally got to his room he noticed a lilac-haired girl waiting on the front – "you know… if you want to talk I can talk Kyoko"- Makoto said a little annoyed… he already knew what was this about – "You know why I'm here right?"- Makoto then sighed - "you know I would rather go to sleep for classes tomorrow"- he said when he noticed her face. She was determined, making him sigh again – "let's make it quick"- He said, and she nodded.

They both then walked to arena #2 which she had reserved. They both then used their electric notepad ID to open it and a screen appeared – "Ok… If I win I will get your Vasavi Shakti Spear"- she said and immediately it appeared written – "and if I win…You won't ever ask me to duel again for the spear"- he said and same as her it appeared written. They then both agreed to the demands and walked inside the arena which lit up, and as soon as they entered a cabinet full of different weapons appeared, and Makoto walked to it – "these are really good quality"- he then said as he checks it out – "what are you doing?"- Kyoko then asked, and Makoto looked at her – "I'm picking a weapon"- he said as he picked two short swords – "Why you are able to use your own weapons"- she said a little suspicious – "Yeah I don't think I need that" -Makoto then said angering her… was he underestimating her? She, on the other hand, pulled out her rapier and her mana gun – "You shouldn't overestimate yourself, considering you lost to me"- She said confident, and he smiled… before his gaze turned cold. Kyoko had never felt like this before. She felt scared… like he could and would kill her – "you should know the difference between tests and real fights"- Makoto said

They both then saw over them a timer goes down from 10. And as it went down, they started getting ready. Kyoko looked at him seriously – "is he really going to fight with school regulated swords… he must be very confident on his skill to act so foolishly"- She thought. Immediately as the timer ended, she rose her mana gun and a magic circle appeared… and disappeared. She looked confused as she tried again only to see it disappeared again. - *what is happening? * - she thought. She then jumped back suspiciously, what was he doing?

He hadn't even moved, only his gaze moved to keep his eyes on her. Kyoko then tried to activate magic behind him, but Makoto swung his sword and cut down the magic circle – "what!?"- she said, how he did that… that's impossible. A normal iron sword cutting through magic. – "Mana cut" – Makoto then said confusing her – "By applying a small coat of mana I can interfere with it as long as it doesn't activate"- Kyoko looked shocked…. What? Kyoko then steeled herself – "well then I just have to use as many as possible"- she said as Makoto noticed her became surrounded by magic circles, but he didn't look impressed – "Well… While is true I can't player removal"- Kyoko eyes widened as she noticed Makoto disappear and reappear in front of her – "But I can remove you"- he said swinging his sword. Kyoko managed to almost parry, throwing her back and making her lose her concentration and the magic circle disappear. Kyoko then fell to the floor on her butt and looked up. He was looking at her coldly… like she was weak. Kyoko then felt a headache hurting her and a quick memory cross her mind of an adult woman getting killed

"STOP!"- She screamed, and Makoto noticed the floor started freezing so he jumped back - *Is this one of her tricks? *- Makoto thought when he noticed she was crying in pain holding the head. His eyes widened as he noticed her powers were going out of control. He was going to help her… and as he tried to walk to her an ice spiked tried to stab him, and he dodged. He looked forward and noticed that more and more spikes were appearing. It was a level of ice magic incredibly strong

So, in order to be able to stop it he knew he had 2 options: either A use his spear and try to hold one enough magic power to melt everything… which didn't work last time… or he would have gone all in. Makoto thought for a second and decided to go all in, he took a hard breath and released his demonic form… his eyes turned black and green, his arm turned halfway black, with greenish runes, his tail in full display, and although it grew a little bit, both his horns still broken. As he did this both his sword ignited in black fire. He had to try and protect her of her own magic. Makoto then dashed slicing off all the ice spikes that tried to stab him. As Makoto was almost close to her, he noticed that she had accidentally encapsulated herself in an ice dome… and she was almost unconscious for lack of air. Normally this wouldn't matter since the stage would throw her out and declare Makoto as the winner once she lost… but because her mana was going rampant, the system didn't recognize it… so she would stay unconscious. Makoto then tried to swing his swords only to see to his surprise, that the ice had creeped out on him sealing both his arms, his swords, and feet. And was trying to creep over. Makoto couldn't move… if this continues like this he would be trapped. 

So, thinking quickly he summoned his spear right over his tail, which grabbed it and flipped it to the front. Where Makoto hit it with his head with all his strength. The spear flew like a javelin and ignited, stabbing Kyoko by melting the ice around her… And because she had received a mortal wound the system had identified her loss and kicked her out before revealing Makoto as the winner. The ice then melted quickly, and Makoto was released, who then sighed. As he left the stage Makoto then heard a gasp from where Kyoko was standing. She had woken up and noticed his demonic attributes – "Ohh…shit."

"You are a demon?"- Kyoko said shocked over his appearance, Makoto's demonic form the disappeared and he looked nervous – "this… This is not what you think… I…"- he said beating around the bush, but noticed she wasn't going to believe him – "yes I am a demon"- Makoto said, Kyoko then had that same headache inducing flashback and started shaking in fear. Makoto then tried to walk near to her… but she backed away – "you are a monster"- she said, and Makoto noticed the pure fear on her eyes. He wanted to explain himself but didn't know how

"That's enough!"- they both heard from behind Kyoko a familiar voice, like Jin, Yukizome, Juzo y Kyo walked to them – "Father?"- she then asked staring at him. Makoto's eyes widened as he saw Jin slap his daughter. Kyoko was shocked over that and looked at him- "Kyoko… You step out of the line there"- he said clearly hurt that he had to strike his own daughter. Jin then looked at Makoto and bowed. Shocking everyone – "your highness!"- said surprised Kyo

"Makoto, I beg your forgiveness over the actions of my daughter"- he then said… Kyoko couldn't understand… why was her father… the king bowing to a demon… one… like the one who killed her mother – "It's ok Jin… I broke my promise to not mettle myself with her… also, a king shouldn't be bowing to a demon"- he said calmly. His calmness only made Kyoko madder – "Father, you shouldn't bow to a demon! He is evil! He is one like the one who killed MOM!"- she screamed enraged – "He should be hung…" 

"Enough!"- ordered Jin surprising her – "Kyoko… he isn't like the other demons… he is the son of the previous demon lord… and your mother student"- he said shocking her… her eyes widened… what? – "he is also the same person who gave you that night"- Jin then said calmly – "what?"- was all she could mutter – "After your mother, his teacher, was killed, Makoto fulfilled her last wish by killing the demons in order to save you"- Jin said. Kyoko then looked back at him. He looked sad… like that memory hurt him… and as she saw his tail… that shape of a black and green flame… she recognizes it… before she fainted… there was this boy who had fought to save her… could it be her father was saying the truth? Kyoko fell to her knees as all these revelations were thrown at her, she then felt someone hug her and noticed Yukizome was there – "how about we all go back to rest… we can explain all of this tomorrow"- She said softly. Jin and everyone then nodded and agreed as they all walked away slowly

…

While this happened, on the top of the stadium a weird fluctuation appeared and both Junko and Mukuro were sitting there – "well that was a show"- Junko said smiling, Mukuro then looked confused – "there is only one thing I don't understand… why did he only use school property swords.. wouldn't have been the same with his own swords?"- Mukuro then asked – "no it wouldn't… he wanted to prove he was stronger than he looked since the sword he was using weren't technically his… his ability didn't activate… he was just a good swordsman"- She said, and Mukuro looked a little impressed. Junko then stood up – "oh well…nothing less expected of the man who is my fiancé"- She said as from her could be seen, a demonic tail, wings, and horns.

….

**Well this is the end of the chapter**

**Sorry it's been taking more time to write these**

**Please review if you liked it… or if you hated it**

**And please leave suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to a new chapter**

**Enjoy**

…**..**

**Chapter 3: Well equipped**

…

Makoto looked confused over the scene. It was a familiar one… but an estranged one. Kyoko had missed 3 days of school. But now she was in front of his student desk holding what it looked like a basket of sweets and blushing embarrassed – "Ok?"- Naegi then said confused at what she was doing. This only made her even more embarrassed – "here"- She said throwing the basket at him – "thanks"- Makoto then said – "It's an apology for what happened"- she said, and Makoto sighed before he smiled – "there's nothing to apologize for. It just happened"- Makoto said calmly. But Kyoko looked serious at him – "after class can we talk in private?"- she asked and Makoto looked at her. She looked serious… he then smiled – "Sure"- everyone then looked both surprised and curious… what were they talking about? Why would she even talk to Makoto after what happened a couple of days before? Just then Yukizome entered the classroom and they all sat in their seats. 

"good morning students"- She said and the students greeted her- "I see miss Kyoko finally got better"- she said smiling happy of seeing Kyoko again – "well first some news"- She said before picking her list and placing assistance on all of them – "the Headmaster just announced to the teachers that the guild Missions will be available since today!"- she said excited confusing all her student's. Taka then rose his arm quickly – "yes Taka-kun?"- She then asked and Taka stood quickly straight – "Miss Yukizome sensei. I thought the missions were only available after the 2nd week"- He said straight-faced. Yukizome then looked a little worried – "Normally that would be the case" – she said thoughtful – "it's supposed to be like that. So that the teachers can have a least, have some information on the status of our students. But lately more demonic beasts have been attacking small towns near the border… and since the military is currently concentrating on the protecting said border, we are currently lacking people to protect these people"- she said, Kyoko then noticed that Makoto clenched his fist in anger. He was mad over his own ability to not being to help. – "But hey guys! Don't worry!"- Yukizome said to her saddened students. – "You guys are already strong fighters. So I know you will be ok"- She said motivating them.

"well then let us start our classes"

…

After classes finished, Yukizome quickly said her goodbyes and left the room. After that happened, everyone started to store their things. As Makoto used hi skill to store his books and school utensils when Kyoko walked to him. Makoto then noticed her and sighed – "ok let's go"- as he said this Sayaka looked at them suspiciously… what were they hiding? – "hey, should we spy on them?"- Sayaka was startled as Leon whispered to her – "Uh!?"- she said nervously before she finally calmed herself – "what are you talking about?"- she asked, and he looked at her nonchalant – "I asked if you want to eavesdrop"- he said, Maizono then took a hard breath and sighed – "why would I do that?" – She said and Leon looked at her confused – "well don't you like him?"- he said and she blushed – "NO I DON'T!"- she then screamed embarrassed, making him surprised, was he wrong to suspect it?. As they talked both Makoto and Kyoko left.

Both of them then finally got out and they walked a little far to talk. After they got to the green fields of the school they finally stopped. There was an awkward silence between each other and Makoto sighed – "so what do you want to talk about?"- he finally asked… but she kept the silence. Makoto then sighed – "how was my mother?"- she then finally asked surprising him. Makoto then looked a little sad and he finally sat on the grass

"your mother was an amazing woman"- he said as she listened –"She was strong, brave… ad compassionate"- Kyoko then felt a tinge of pain as he heard him talk – "when I was lost and without a home she… she helped me to live on. If it wasn't for her… I wouldn't be here today"- Kyoko then felt tear falling from her eyes – "I'm sorry"- Makoto then said surprising her – "I couldn't save her that day"- he said sadly

"you are weak… there was nothing you could have done" – She said making him feel bad – "we both were weak"- she said surprising him. She then looked at him smiling softly and he felt his heart pound – "that's why we have to become stronger"- she said and he smiled at her – "yeah you are right"- she then blushed a little confusing him and quickly gave him a piece of paper – "what is this?"- he asked before reading it…Makoto then noticed it was a team application paper and Kyoko's name was already written in it– "a team application? Do you want to team up?"- He asked, and her face turned red – "Don't overthink it… I just believe that seeing you in action and seeing how you are way stronger than you act, I can learn how to become stronger"- she said and Makoto giggled, she then noticed that something was moving under Makoto's shirt – "Hey Naegi-kun… isn't it bothersome to hide your tail and horns?"- she asked and he looked a little surprised, before smiling – "I mean it's hard to control when I'm emotional or excited… but I'm accustomed to it"- he said Kyoko then walked closer to look at his eyes, making him blush – "It's surprising. You look completely human… is that a type of spell? After all most demons can be noticed by their appearance"- Kyoko said and Makoto walked away a bit – "Well low ranking demons that is"- Makoto said and Kyoko looked confused – "Low rank?"- she asked and Makoto looked at her – "we demons are different from humans. Unlike humans whos genetic define their power, in our case our power defines our genetics"- he said as she listened interested

"we demons can change our form depending on how strong we are and the stronger you become the more human you look as well"- she then looked confused – "but wait if that so did you looked like a monster when you were born?"- she then asked and he scratched his head – "no. you see like I said power defines your genetics. Meaning the stronger you become… the stronger your child can become. So if a strong demon has a child… it is more possible that that demon baby looks more human-like. Having a human form proves how strong you are since while being human you can only access 60 % of your demonic powers. To get the other 40% you have to transform into your demon form. In my case I look like this because both my parents were extremely strong"- he said a little proud – "but of course not all demons are like this. Some decide to stay in their demonic form and some decide to stay human until necessary"- he said and Kyoko looked surprised. But then smiled 

"well Mr. strong demon, then sign up so we can be teammates. That way we can go on missions"- she said and Makoto sighed, before signing the paper – "ok done" – Kyoko then quickly took the paper – "Ok great"- she said smiling when just then they all heard someone walk behind them. They both then looked behind noticing it was Sayaka and Leon. Leon looked like he had received a pummeling. And Sayaka looked mad – "hey guy how are you?"- Leon asked – "cool? Are you ok?"- Makoto then asked him worried – "sure"- he said doing a thumbs up – "what are you doing?"- Sayaka then asked noticing that Kyoko looked like she was trying to hide something – "oh… nothing, just talking… ohh also Kyoko invited me to her team"- he said nonchalant shocking everyone… but especially Kyoko – "Makoto!" – Sayaka looked surprised at her… since when they were so close

"Why are you mad? I mean is not like we can hide it… we will register in the guild"- he said and she gulped… that was true – "Well can I join?"- then asked Sayaka smiling. But Kyoko looked at her suspiciously… what was she trying to do? – "well actually…"- but before she could finish

"Are you sure… I'm pretty sure that the rules for a team in the guild are that in order to be able to do it you need at least one support type fighter… like me"- she said smiling, but Kyoko could feel the poison on her voice… she had planned this. But she knew she couldn't deny it – "sure you can join… but you do know I am the team leader right?"- she said confident and Sayaka smiled before holding Makoto's arm – "I don't care about that. It's just I feel Makoto and I would work well together"- Makoto blushed embarrassed, and for some reason, Kyoko didn't understand why she felt mad – "umm can I join the team as well?"- Leon then said softly as he saw the two girls glare each other. Kyoko then scuffed – "Ok you can join… but I choose our missions"- Kyoko said and both Leon and Sayaka nodded. Before she gave them the paper to write their name

"Should we go register today?"- Sayaka then asked as she still held Makoto. Kyoko still looked mad – "yes. Originally I wanted to go with Makoto alone but since we are all a team we should all go together"- she said a little annoyed. 

"actually before we go there can we stop in the Izayoi smithy?"- Makoto asked

…

After they all talked they took an Uber to the Izayoi smithy. As they walked out of the car the first thing they saw was that the smithy wasn't too fancy – "Makoto… why are we here?"- Kyoko then asked confused – "well I'm going to buy more weapons"- he said and the three of them looked confused at him – "Makoto… this place looks like a dump"- Leon said sincerely and the two other girls nodded – "if you wanted good weapons, you should go to the king's smithy. I can get you to make them for you"- Kyoko said and Makoto smiled 

"No thanks. I like this one better… after all, they were close friends with my teacher"- Kyoko's eyes widened as he started walking inside the shop, the other then followed him - "I truly don't understand why are we going here… if you are short on cash we can…."- but all of them fell silent as they entered and felt a huge heavy pressure of magic energy surrounding them. When they looked around they were shocked the store was gorgeous inside, all the weapons looked amazing and perfectly presented, and you could see and feel the mastership when they were made – "Naegi!"- they then heard the master smith say to Naegi – "Mr. Izayoi, Nice to meet you again. How's the business"- Makoto then said and the man laughed – "you know it's slow. Almost nobody comes here"- he said laughing – "well maybe you should change the exterior of the shop"- Makoto joked and the master laughed harder – "well my shop sells weapons and armor. Not exterior designing. Also, I will never go bankrupt with inversions like you or the royal family"- he said 

"wait you work for the royal family?"- asked Sayaka surprised. Mr. Izayoi then looked at her - "Of course. But we don't take weak ass orders like mas producing weapons. When they call us they want quality"- he said. Makoto then looked at him – "Talking about quality. Did you finish what I asked?"- he then asked him Izayoi grin – "of course we did… it's a god damn beauty"- he then looked back – "Boy bring me item 35!"- he screamed. After a couple of minutes a blood boy with a red hoodie appeared and gave a precious mahogany black box to his father – "thanks Sohnosuke"- he said before putting the box on Makoto's hands. Makoto then opened the box and they all peek in

Inside were the most amazing pair of dessert eagle guns inside. One was crimson red and the other was an obsidian black looking one – "Reaper and Jester. Two A rank magic guns"- Mr. Izayoi said. Makoto then pulled out both guns – "Do you want to try them out?"- Mr. Isayoi asked. Makoto then nodded. Confused the other saw how Mr. Izayoi pressed a button and looked surprised as part of the shop automatically turned into a target practice – "Go on"- he said proudly Makoto then walked to the target practice. He then took both guns. 

Makoto then started shooting the targets. And the other three looked impressed. The bullet was quite strong and even after shooting for a long time Makoto didn't even look tired – "amazing the Mana convergence is great"- Makoto then said as he held the guns – "of course it is. Is an Izayoi granted weapon"- he said Makoto then looked at him – "so how much I owe you?"- Makoto asked him, Mr. Izayoi then smiled – "actually someone already paid for you. So you can have them"- Makoto looked a little surprised, but then smiled before the guns disappeared out of plain sight – "thanks. Well if that's the case might as well buy more things"- Makoto then said, before looking at his teammates – "do you guys want to buy anything"- Izayoi then looked at his teammates before his eyes widened and he bowed – "PRINCESS KYOKO!"- he said bowing multiple and multiple times – "I apologize for not noticing you!"- he said apologizing. Kyoko then giggled – "It's ok. Today I'm not a princess… I am just Makoto's teammate"- she said smiling, she then looked around – "Master Izayoi. Honestly, I'm interested in buying a flame attribute rapier… do you have any on hand?"- she asked Mr. Izayoi then quickly stood – "of course. Please wait a second"- he quickly left and just as fast returned with a beautiful red and golden sheath – "this is one of my best rapiers. It's called Reine di Feur"- he said pulling out the blade, they all could see an amazing pristine ruby-like blade – "when this sword is imbued with mana it will heat to high temperatures. And will be able to produce magical flames"- he said handing the rapier to her. She then added some of her mana and looked surprised as it flames covered the blade – "Wow. I'm amazed"- she said before stopping the flames and sheathing the sword. She then smiled at him – "so how much I owe you?"- she said but Mr. Izayoi just scratched his head – "actually… I think I will give it to you"- he said surprising her – "I think I'm going to give you the equipment you pick today to all of you"- he said and both Leon and Sayaka looked surprised

"why?"- Makoto then asked suspiciously. He knew that if there was something Mr. Izayoi liked most after making weapons and armor… was money. Mr. Izayoi then smiled – "I know all of you will be huge adventurers and fighters. So by giving the equipment, it will be like an investment. When people see you around with your equipment they will want to know where it came from and I will get more customers"- he said… plotting his plan. Makoto then sighed – "so today you can take anything you want"

After shopping, they all ended up well equipped. Leon had a new sword and shield and some armor. Sayaka got a new improve mana gun and solicited a spear staff to increase her voice range, and Kyoko got her rapier and a Mana gun. – "Ok, are we ready?"- Kyoko then asked and they all nodded, they all then said their goodbyes and started to leave – "hey Makoto! Catch!"- Makoto heard as he turned around and stumble a bit to catch an obsidian looking broadsword – "a gift from me"- he said. Makoto then made the sword disappear and smiled

"you know you will go out of business if you keep giving weapons"- he said before he left the store 

….

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review if you liked it… or not**

**And please leave suggestions **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to a new chapter**

**Please enjoy**

…

**Chapter 4: Exploring the dungeon**

…**.**

After leaving the weapons and armor shop the four of them then took a b line directly to the guild. As they got closer, they could hear the screams and festivities of the older adventurers. As they all entered the door, Makoto being the last, he quickly ducked to dodge a flying adventurer who was punched

"HAHAHA! YOU SEE… HE IS A WEAKLING!"- a large adventurer screamed excited before grabbing his beer again. The four of them then decided to ignore the group and walked directly to the guild assistant

"welcome to the guild. May I ask why you have come?" – a young lady in her 20s asked. Kyoko then pulled the registration paper – "Good afternoon we are from the DH academy… we would like to register as adventurers"- just as she finished saying that the room went fully silent as all the adventurers were looking at them. The adventurer who just had thrown the other one outside then stood up. The guild assistant then looked nervous as he walked to them. He then stood in front of the four and looked at them closely. Sayaka, Leon, and Kyoko looked a little nervous 

"WELCOME TO THE GUILD!"- they then heard all the adventurers as they all started celebrating. The man then grabbed Makoto and pulled them upward much to his surprise – "Everyone. Look at this young boy!"- he said getting everyone's attention – "Today… he is a weakling…. But make sure to keep an eye on him and these kids… one day they will surpass us and become strong… since that's the way of an adventure!"- Just as he finished the placed was filled with a loud roar of excitement. The adventurer then drops Makoto and returned to drinking.

"Sorry about that. They are really rowdy when they meet new people" – The assistant said a little annoyed – "so are the four of you going to make a team as well?" – she then asked – "do you have a name for it?" – She then asked, and Kyoko smiled – "yes we do"- she said confusing the others… what was she talking about"

"Our team's Name is Moonlight shine" – she said excited, confusing the others – "Just as the moon doesn't discriminate. We shan't either… we will help anyone who is in need"- she said proudly receiving a roar of enthusiasm from the guild and making her blush. The other three looked at her in awe and confusion… was this the same girl before that tried to take Makoto's Lance by force.

"Well let's go"

…..

Kyoko was pouting as they all walked to their mission – "Kyoko can you stop pouting you are bringing the mood down?" – Sayaka complained – "well how can I not pout… when we are doing such a simple job?"- She said. After they registered, they discovered that because they were newbies they could only do low-level missions. The one they just picked was simple goblin extermination in a small ruin – "Well I mean… we just registered. They won't let us do difficult missions yet"- Leon said as they walked through the forest. On the other hand, Makoto looked confused 

"what are you talking about… Goblins are dangerous"- he said, making all of them looked confused at him –"Makoto what are you saying? Goblins are weak demonic beasts"- Sayaka said and Makoto sighed – "Normally that would be true. But in reality, goblins are really dangerous. Heck, I even met once a man who only hunted goblins"- he said nonchalantly. Before changing to serious 

"They have an ability that other demonic creatures don't have… and that's their ability to adapt"- Makoto kept explaining – "they have the ability to think and plan…. And SNEAK AROUND!"- Makoto then said summoning his dual gun, Reaper, and Jester, and shooting the branches from a tree… and after a couple of seconds, a couple of goblin bodies fell dead. The others then looked surprised before taking a fighting position. 

"since when they have been watching us?!"- asked Kyoko Makoto – "I don't know… I just noticed them a couple of minutes ago, there must be about 30 of them surrounding us"- He said while he shot at them. They then noticed. That a group of goblins started preparing their rustic dirty bows and arrows. And shot them. As the rain of arrows started to fall. The group prepared for the strike

Goddess of wind give us protection

The three of them then heard Sayaka sing and what it felt like a chorus was around and a small shield of wind covered them. They then looked both surprised and impressed as the arrows were deflected by the shield. They then looked at Sayaka who in order to keep the shield up had to keep singing. She then made a 10 with her fingers and they understood. After ten seconds the shield would come down. They then prepared their weapons.

And just as warned. After ten seconds the shield came down and both Makoto and Kyoko quickly dashed to attack the goblins while Leon stood to defend Sayaka from any targeting attacks.

The team was doing extremely well. All of them collaborating in their work. That was until Leon started hearing a weird pzzzt sound. He looked around and noticed a goblin with what it looked like a rustic small grenade – "Guy watch out!"- he then screamed as they looked at him. Noticing the grenade fall and explode. As the smoke started to dissipated they then looked at each other… thankfully as they looked at each other they all noticed… none of them were harmed.

*CRACK*

They then heard the sound of the floor cracking. Followed by the sound of the remaining 2 goblins running to no avail. As the floor broke in a 30-foot radius. And they all fell inside a hole directly to the dungeon.

"AHHHH!"

…..

Makoto woke up on top of what it looked like a small island made of debris. He sat and noticed that they had fallen in what it looked like an underwater lake. He then summoned a flashlight checking around the lake. It was a blue lake with a weird blueish shine coming from the bottom. He looked around and noticed the shore of the lake and a pathway, guiding inside the dungeon. He then stood up, painfully, and looked around once again, before noticing that his teammates were all unconscious in different areas of the lake.

It took him about 15 minutes to manage to gather them, Leon was the most complicated because of his armor and weight and swam them to the chore of the lake. Before sitting and summoning both wooden swords he had and a lighter. And made a small bonfire. Giving the cave a little more light and warmth. He sat near the fire. When he heard Kyoko sneezing. He looked back and noticed that his crew were all shivering. Pained and weaken he then stood up again… feeling a sharp pain in his side – "I'll check that latter"- he said before walking to them. He knew what he had to do… but doing it… was hard… 

After another half hour. Makoto had managed to take off their crew's armors and clothes (all of them) and changed them to a set of clean warm clothes he had summoned and covered them with sheets as well to keep the warmth. Before once again sitting in front of the bonfire, now with his face red of embarrassment – "I'm sorry guys"- he said covering his face before his brain forcefully reminded him of what he had seen before on his team.

But then he felt the sharp pain again. This time more painfully. He looked at the source and noticed a huge wound and blood coming from it. Makoto looked a little mad… since it somehow reminded him of what had happened long before. He then summoned from his massive inventory a Gauze and tape before covering his wounds. It took him some time because of the pain and in the end, he had to change clothes as well.

After finishing with all the tasks he then fell on the floor backside down and looked up – "Augh… so much for an easy job"- he said as his eyes started to fall in tiredness. But kept himself awake by pure willpower. Although he was tired and in pain… he knew why he had to keep going.

"Komaru"

…

As all of this was happening. Far away from there, in the middle of the demonic kingdom. In the Royal palace of Kameloth. Was a slender lean demoness with purple highlights, purplish horns, and a demonic heart-shaped tail, sitting on the edge of her window looking outside dressed in her pajamas– "good morning Princess Komaru"- she then heard someone say. She looked back and noticed a small imp wearing a tux, and she smiled – "Morning Lith"- she then said with a soft smile – "I came here to advise you that King Mordred is asking you for your assistance"- the smile she had then quickly disappeared – "I will go shortly"- she said and the imp left. She then quickly changed to a blouse and skirt. And walked through the castle to the throne room.

In there other than Mordred in his kingly attire, were also the other traitorous demon generals that had taken over the kingdom: Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, and Percival. And although 10 to 15 years had passed their demonic blood let them still look youthful. She ignored them and walked in front of Mordred and bowed – "My King, I have heard you called for me"- she said. Mordred then walked to her and touched her face – "My beautiful fiancé you should be so formal"- Komaru felt disgusted over his action and slapped his hand off her. Lancelot quickly went to draw his blade, only to be stopped by Mordred – "Sheath your blade, Lancelot… for I am in fault… I ask for your forgiveness Princess Komaru…your beauty made me forget our promise"- he said smiling. She then calmed herself – "no, I apologize for my rudeness. May I ask why was I called?"- she said and he smiled – "no specific reason, I just wanted to see your beautiful face" – he said

"Then I will take my leave" – she said bowing before leaving the room. Mordred saw this and he sat back on the throne. Lancelot then walked to him – "My lord I still don't understand… why haven't you taken her already?"- he asked and Mordred looked at him before smiling – "I made a deal with her… if her brother was able to beat me before she becomes of age I would give up on her… if not she would submit to me"- he said smiling evilly – "But why?"- he asked and Mordred smiled

"in order to receive the true kingly demonic power I must marry someone of the royal family by their choice. Only then Avalon and Excalibur will submit to me. She has Avalon and her brother has Excalibur"- he finished, Lancelot's eyes then widened as he understood what he was planning. If the previous prince appeared he would kill him and get both the sword and Avalon… if not the princess would still have to marry him and it would be just a question of time when he gets the sword.

Komaru then returned angry to her room and closed her door… she then looked over the window to the horizon as tears started forming in her eyes – "Big brother" 

…..

Makoto woke up surprised of even haven fell asleep. He sat and looked around. Noticing his crew awaken and sitting around the bonfire with red blushed faces – "hi guys"- he then said a little confused and sleepy – "Did you see?"- Kyoko then asked, confusing him – "Uh?"- he asked really confused – "did you see us?"- she asked again. Makoto was still too sleepy yo understand so it took him a couple of seconds to understand her question. But when he did his face turned extremely red – "Oh… Yes… I saw"- he finally said as the faces of all of them turned redder. 

*Cough* "I think is better to forget and think on a way of getting out of here"- Leon said trying to calm himself – "Makoto what have you found out?"- he asked him. Makoto then sighed – "I don't know. After we fell and I woke up. I made sure to save you guys and…"- he said before he felt a twitch of pain.

"well then let's get changed and found a way out… we also need to get some goblin parts to give to the guild" – Kyoko then said. They all nodded before they both separated and got ready. As they were changing Leon noticed the gauze – "Makoto are you ok?"- he asked and Makoto smiled – "Yes I am… don't worry"- he said putting on a t-shirt and a black and green hoodie on. 

After they all got ready Kyoko then pointed to the tunnel – "let's go"- she said. But as they started walking Sayaka pulled Makoto, confusing him – "Makoto can I ask you a question?" – she asked him blushing intensely – "how… do I look…. Compared to Kyoko?"- she asked surprising him and making him blush – "oh… well… I mean… I think both of you looked… really beautiful"- He said surprising her before quickly returning to their route with his face red and heated. And seeing this Sayaka giggled

….

They started walking through the dungeon. Although the dungeon was old… somehow it was really clean and even had illumination. Like someone was there before them. As they walked deeper and deeper into the dungeon they noticed that inside were multiple little groups of demonic beasts that they quickly dispatched. Not forgetting to get materials from them.

It wasn't until an hour of walking that they noticed that the hallway they were following ended in a big room – "well that doesn't look ominous"- Makoto joked sarcastically over the fact. But knowing they didn't have another option they entered the room. To their surprise… it looked just like an empty room with nothing in it. – "Even more ominous" 

As they walked in slowly and carefully to prevent traps. They noticed some stairs on the other side of the room – "Maybe… this is just the dungeons lobby?"- Leon then asked. They then looked at each other and nodded walking to the stairs. As they almost got to the stairs a single droplet of blood fell from the gauze.

As it touched the floor the whole room then illuminated red surprising them – "run to the stairs!"- Makoto then screamed as they ran with all their strength only to see their exit was covered by a forcefield – "shit!"- Makoto then said just before the floor started shaking. They then looked back and finally noticed something they didn't have seen. In the top of an opening where they came… was a huge armored statue with one eye. They then noticed red-colored streams, like a circuit, connected to it and its eye turned on. As the armor started moving. Separating from the wall and its rock cover fell off. Reveling a platinum looking golem with red streams. It eye then turned brighter

"Move!"- Kyoko then said as they dashed sideways and the golem shoots a streamline of a laser. Cutting and melting the floor in half. They then all hid behind different pillars – "it's that a god damn golem?!"- screamed Leon behind his pillar – "What should we do?!"- he then screamed again 

"Kyoko can your Ice reflect the Laser?"- Asked Makoto, but she shook her head –"No… it looks like it is to hot for mirroring"- She said. – "How long can the golem keep going?! Isn't supposed to be working with some kind of battery? For something that big shouldn't it run out soon?"- Makoto nodded and then peaked his head a little trying to find the said battery. He then concentrated and noticed a large crystal in the center where all the circuits were coming from. He then quickly hid his head back to dodge another stream

"the Battery is at its center and it's huge… I don't think it will end any time soon"- Makoto then said – "What do we do?"- Leon then said – "well… we can't run away… and we can't wait it out… so…"- He then said summoning his gun – "It's a fight!" – Makoto then dashed away from the pillar and started shooting at the golem to no avail since all the bullets only ricochet on its skin. But he managed to get its attention and it started attacking Makoto.

Taking this as an advantage. Leon also dashed from his column and attacked its leg. Only to be repelled by its hardness. – "damn"- he complained before he noticed he had gotten the golem's attention. He then quickly escaped before he was shot a beam as well. But because of his heavy armor, it was kind of complicated escape. The Golem finally stopped when Kyoko shot an icicle to its crystal. It then looked at a little crack on the crystal and an alarm started sounding 

"What is happening?"- Sayaka then screamed just as around the golem the rocks all melted and slid to the golem, first repairing the crack and consequently turning into chain-like tentacles that shoot to them. The four of them then managed to all dodge the chains – "we have to destroy its crystal!"- screamed Makoto. 

"How can we do that?!"- then screamed Sayaka still hidden – "we will have to work together"- Kyoko then said before quickly searching for Sayaka – "Sayaka! Grab this!"- She then said throwing what it looked like a one-sided tiara – "it will help us contact better!"- but just as it flew the Golem detected it and thinking was a target hit it with a chain tentacle knocking it off. 

Seeing this without a single moment of doubt Makoto then ran from his hiding spot. Quickly summoning a whip. He lashed his whip to the tiara grabbing it from the floor and pulled it before running to where Sayaka was. The whole time dodging the attacks of the golem.

"Makoto be careful!"- then screamed Sayaka worried about him. Yet even with her worries he finally managed to get to where Sayaka was. But because she was hiding behind a pillar he could only stand close and in front of her… making her blush – "I managed to get it"- he said breathing a little hard. While she looked a little dazzled. She had never actually noticed how cute he looked. With his soft green eyes. His brown and green spiky hair, that ahoge that against all odds was defying gravity- "Sayaka?"- he then asked snapping her back of her imagination – "Ohh yeah"- she then said before holding the tiara – "But… what is this?"- she then asked only to for Makoto to shrug his shoulders… he didn't know what it was either. But seeing their current situation she didn't have time to doubt and put it on – *I wonder what that is?* - she then heard and looked at Makoto who wasn't talking – "did you say something?"- she asked only for him to look confused

*you finally put it on* - she then heard Kyoko say… but it was on her mind – "Kyoko what is this?" - Sayaka said out loud confusing Makoto even more - *you don't have to talk out loud. I can hear you. What I just gave you was an artifact I stole from my father. It lets you link with other peoples mind" – she said and Sayaka looked surprised – "try linking with Makoto and Leon"- she then said. Sayaka nodded and concentrated her mind. Feeling a light shock, as Makoto and Leon did as well and were linked

*WTF was that?!*- thought Leon - *our minds are now linked and we can all talk telepathically*- Kyoko explained, surprising them - *really… that's cool* - Leon then said excited and the other sighed - *Leon try to concentrate… we have to deal with this* - Sayaka said.

*do you have a plan?* - Leon then asked - *well the thing reacted when we hit its battery. Maybe if we managed to break it we may be able to beat him* - Makoto then said - *Kyoko is it possible to create an even bigger icicle?* - He then asked - *No I can't in order to keep it sharp it requires a lot of concentration… I can't do that* - She explained Makoto then thought for a second before it finally hit him - *I got an Idea* - he said gaining their attention before he explained his idea - *are you sure? Makoto you will be put in a lot of danger if you do* - Kyoko asked but somehow although both Leon and herself couldn't see him smile… they could feel it - *I can… I promise* - Leon and Kyoko then nodded. And Makoto got ready – "be careful" – Sayaka then said and Makoto smiled at her.

In a split Second Makoto, Kyoko and Leon ran out. Both Kyoko and Leon running to the counter end of the room while Makoto summoned a hunting rifle. Shooting at the Golem's eye to keep him from attacking both of them. After he got his attention. Makoto's riffle disappeared… he felt really tired and short of breath… not only was his wound aching… but at the same time using so much mana in summoning made him extremely tired. But he needed to keep going.

He then used all his remaining mana… suffering a little over the mana pay. As in his hand appeared a Sakura branch bow with petals, Atenea's bow, an extremely powerful bow. He then took an aim. Only to notice that a bunch of chains shooting at him – "Seriously?"- he then said as he started jumping and dodging all the chains by jumping on them. Before sliding down on the chains. He needed to shoot the bow perfectly. He couldn't afford to miss… since he knew he only had one shot. 

It was then he found it… the Perfect Shot… and quickly strung his bow before shooting it. Shooting a light pink arrow of pure mana. Hitting it in the crystal, but not enough to break it, but cracking it and sticking to it – "Guys now!"- Makoto then screamed. Just as behind him Sayaka started singing a Mana improvement song and Kyoko managed to create a huge Ice square boulder, getting tired just as it finished forming. Leon on the other hand then started running and tackled the ice boulder making it move to the golem and hitting it right on the crystal, which, with the arrow still stuck on it, finally broke in a multiples pieces. Finally beating the Golem

…

"WHAT!?"- the guild secretary screamed as (by using Makoto's ability as storage) they brought, along with the goblin pieces they needed, a lot of crystal and golem's platinum pieces. The kids also looked tired and wounded

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOU?"

…..

**Well, this is the end of the chapter.  
**

**Please review if you liked it…or not**

**And leave suggestions**


End file.
